This invention relates to a suntan lotion applicator device and more particularly to an applicator device which is readily adjustable when in use and can be conveniently made compact for storage and carrying when not in use.
Lotion applicator devices currently in use are usually devices with long handles to reach parts of the body not accessible by a person's own hands and provided with some sort of a dispenser at the end. Such lotion applicator devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,829,393, 2,976,560, 3,067,450, 3,345,669, 4,078,865, and 4,118,824.
Principal drawbacks of the prior art devices of this type are their lack of ability to adjust the orientation of the applicator to fit the individual's needs and to provide for it being made compact for carrying in a purse or other small package. Typically, a suntan lotion applicator device would be carried to a beach, swimming pool, or other area outside of the home or apartment for use, and it is highly desirable to be able to render it compact for carrying and at the same time to enclose the applicator itself to prevent lotion present from soiling other articles in the purse or carrying case, or to prevent soiling of the applicator itself.